The Fall
by PersassyAngel1983
Summary: Fem Sherlock and John's points of view on the fall and the after math until now. Please enjoy and maybe even comment or follow. That would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF BBC.**

 **I know this is short but, it was late and I was tired. Please enjoy chapter 1.**

* * *

POV: Sherlock

I stood there at the top of the hospital. Moriarty's body lay on the roof a couple meters away. Why was I doing this, I didn't want do this. John didn't know that I was here d he was on his way to try and find me. My hair blew in the wind flowing behind me. A cab stopped on the street below and John got out. I dialed his number knowing that he would pick up. He answered on the third ring.

"Sherlock where the hell are you? Everyone is worried, even Donavon and you know how she feels about you." He looked around trying to spot me, "Sherlock I know you're here where are you?"

"John look up at the roof of Bart's." I said looking sadly down at him.

He looked up finally spotting me, "Sherlock what the hell are you doing up there? I'm coming up stay there!"

"No!" I said holding out my hand as if trying to reach my friend, "Stay right where you are! Keep your eyes fixed on me. John will you do this for me?"

"Do what Sherlock, why are you up there?"

"This is my note. People leave notes don't they, when they're going to leave?"

"What? Sherlock please don't do this." John said sounding truly scared for me.

"Well I can't come down so I have to do this here."

"Do what Sherlock? Why are you up there?"

"On the first day I met you I asked Iraq or Afghanistan and you seemed to be surprised. Well no one can be that clever." I said smiling at him.

"What, wait what are you talking about?"

"I looked you up. That's how I knew everything about you, no one can be that clever John."

"What are you saying, no that's not true. Sherlock you are that clever."

"Goodbye John." I said hanging up. I tossed the phone behind me and spread my arms, closing my eyes.

John figured out what I was doing a split second before I did it, "No, Sherlock!" He yelled up at me.

I leaned forward and fell knowing that the plan was in action. From where John was he saw me hit the pavement and die. From my side of Bart's though, that was not the case at all. For me the game was on.


	2. Chapter 2

She fell and I was terrified. Why would she do this, I believed in her. Sherlock Holmes was my best friend and now she was dead now. I knew she was mad but, I never expected her to kill herself. It's been a month and I still can't get the image of her on the pavement out of my head.

I was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about my dead friend. We had lived together for a year and I had gotten used to her presence in a room, even if she wasn't talking at all. Sherlock wouldn't talk or eat for days on end and I had thought it weird at first but, you really miss the little things like that when some one is dead.

I finally willed myself to get out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I hadn't moved out of 221B yet and I had so many memories here, good and bad ones. I missed hearing the violin being played by her at night and working cases with her. I missed everything about Sherlock and now she was gone. Mrs. Hudson still came upstairs with tea in the mornings and I was thankful for that. She came upstairs with a tray with tea and biscuits setting on the side table.

She smiled sadly, "John you need to leave this flat, you haven't left in a month." She said sitting in Sherlock's chair.

I shook my head, "What's the point of leaving Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock isn't here anymore and she was the most important person to me, she's dead now and I miss her like hell." I said staying in my chair.

Her shoulder sagged, "John you should go out there and find someone, maybe get a job or just get a date."

I looked up at her from my lap, "Okay, one date with one person okay? Then will you get off of my back about it?" I asked standing up and grabbing a jumper from the rack next to the door.

She nodded satisfied, "Good, now go on. We don't have all day." She said shooing me out of the door of the flat. I called a taxi and climbed in. I told the cabby to take me to a pub. He drove me to the closest pub and I went in looking around. A woman caught my eye, she was pretty and blond.

I approached her, "Can I buy you a drink?"

She looked up and nodded, "Sure, I'm Mary." She said as I sat down next to her.

I smiled, "I'm John, John Watson." I said waving over a bar tender ordering a drink for Mary.

"Would you like to join me for dinner sometime?" I asked

Mary nodded, "That would be nice. How about Thursday at 7:00." She said

I nodded back as our drinks came, "Yeah that would be nice."


End file.
